brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Draco Malfoy
|Variations = Slytherin Uniform Slytherin Quidditch Robes Slytherin Uniform (New face and design) Uniform (2010 Redesign) Quidditch Robes (2010 Redesign) Microfigure |Accessories = Wand Broomstick |Years = 2001 - 2004, 2007, 2010 - 2011, 2016, 2018 |Appearances =4709 Hogwarts Castle 4711 Flying Lesson 4719 Quality Quidditch Supplies 4726 Quidditch Practice 4733 The Dueling Club 4737 Quidditch Match 4735 Slytherin 4750 Draco's Encounter with Buckbeak 4757 Hogwarts Castle 4841 Hogwarts Express 5378 Hogwarts Castle 852983 Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy Magnet Set 71022 Harry Potter Series }} Draco Malfoy is a minifigure first released in 2001. Background Draco Lucius Malfoy was the son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy. He was a student of Hogwarts that was sorted into Slytherin upon his arrival. He became an enemy of soon, after he was rejected by the latter. Draco appears in Slytherin House as well as ten other Harry Potter sets. He has blonde hair and is seen wearing the Slytherin House colours of green and silver. He was almost always accompanied by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. In his second year he played Quidditch as a Seeker, often against Harry, trying to catch the "Golden Snitch." Draco clashed with Harry multiple times. In their third year, Hermione Granger punched him on the nose due to him taunting Harry. In Draco's fourth year, he led a campaign against Harry as Harry competed in the Tri-Wizard tournament. In their fifth year, Draco and his fellow Slytherin cronies became Professor Umbridge's inquisitorial squad. While part of the squad, he tried to make Harry's life miserable. Later, in his sixth year, as a result of his father's losing favor with Lord Voldemort, Voldemort assigned Draco the task of murdering Professor Dumbledore, knowing that Draco could not possibly succeed. He failed in killing Dumbledore, resulting in Professor Snape killing Dumbledore instead, although he (Snape) had been planning that particular moment with Dumbledore for nearly a year. Malfoy later tried to capture Harry Potter during the Battle of Hogwarts, but Harry ended up saving Malfoy and Goyle when Crabbe's Fiendfyre curse began to burn down the Room of Requirement. After the Dark Lord's defeat, Malfoy married Astoria Greengrass, and they had a son, Scorpius. Notes * His 2007 version has the same head as Indiana Jones characters Russian Soldier and Belloq. * He comes in two 2010 sets, in each of which he has a new hairpiece and a double sided head. * In the complete product picture of the 4841 Hogwarts Express, Ron Weasley's face is used instead of his own. * On the cover of the Full 2010 Catalogue he is wearing Gryffindor Robes. *His micro-figure is mistakenly named Lucius Malfoy. *Draco's minifig uses the same hair piece mold as Fenrir Greyback (Draco's is blond, Greyback's is brown) Appearances * 4709 Hogwarts Castle * 4711 Flying Lesson * 4719 Quality Quidditch Supplies * 4726 Quidditch Practice * 4733 The Dueling Club * 4737 Quidditch Match * 4735 Slytherin * 4750 Draco's Encounter with Buckbeak * 4757 Hogwarts Castle * 4841 Hogwarts Express * 5378 Hogwarts Castle * 852983 Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy Magnet Set * 75954 Hogwarts Great Hall * 71022 Harry Potter Series Other Physical Appearances * 3862 Harry Potter Hogwarts * 71043 Hogwarts Castle Video Game Appearances * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 * LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 * LEGO Dimensions Gallery of Variations Gallery Malfoy Scared.png|The reverse side of Malfoy's face. Lego2 Draco.jpg|Malfoy as he appears in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. Malfoyhatofsorting.jpg|The Sorting Hat on Draco's head. Draco Malfoy Wallpaper.jpg|Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley. Malfoy-Crabble-Goyle.png|Draco with his friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle Draco CG.png|Draco Malfoy (CG image). Draco micro-figure.png|Draco micro-figure Lhp2 x360 screen023 wave3 x.jpg|Draco (Far left) in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 with Luna, Umbridge, Filch, and Neville.|link=http://videogames.lego.com/en-us/harrypotter57/AboutTheGame/Screenshots/Default.aspx Pic7D31EA1C3669847F7D7049C937979D78-2.jpg|Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy "running into" Fenrir Greyback|link=http://videogames.lego.com/en-us/harrypotter57/AboutTheGame/Screenshots/Default.aspx LEGOhpds.jpeg|Draco Malfoy in the DS and iOS version of LEGO Harry Potter Years 1-4 Dimensions Draco.jpeg|Draco Malfoy in LEGO Dimensions See Also * Lucius Malfoy * Narcissa Malfoy * Vincent Crabbe * Gregory Goyle Category:Harry Potter Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2001 Category:Harry Potter: Years 1-4 minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures